hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Prussia
Gilbert Beilschmidt is a character in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. He represents the former country Prussia (プロイセン,Puroisen). Appearance Gilbert has white hair and red-violet eyes, though he has also been colored with blonde hair and blue eyes in other official images. He wears a deep blue (Prussian blue) military uniform, which was updated some in later designs to match his brother's more closely (with an "Iron Cross" theme). Personality And Interests Gilbert was born to fight the same type of battles as Roderich, but was a hooligan who did nothing but fight and avoided any marriage. He often threatens to invade and seize others' "vital regions". He'll do anything to become strong, and believes that he is the best, although he hasn't really succeeded at his goal. He is very loyal to his leaders, and had a special attachment to Frederich II, known to him as "Old Fritz". He continues to hope that Old Fritz will watch over him and that he'll be proud. Gilbert often refers to his younger brother Ludwig as "West", and hates Ivan. He considers Francis to be a loser, and doesn't get along well with Roderich, but doesn't mind Feliciano. In The Anime Gilbert briefly appears in Episode 10, during the era of "The War Of Austrian Succession". He is shown beating up Roderich until Francis comes along and takes over. Although it is widely believed that he was voiced by the seiyū Subaru Kimura, no one was credited for the role of Prussia in the episode's ending credits, so his seiyū currently remains unconfirmed. Trivia *His surname is also often rendered as Weillschmidt, though it has fallen somewhat out of use as it doesn't exist as a German surname, while Beilschmidt 'does. ''Beilschmidt also means "Axe smith" and there is speculation that the jumper Rolf Beilschmidt may have been inspiration. *As a child, Gilbert was originally part of the St.Maria Order, and then became part of the Teutonic Knights until some point in his teens, before finally growing up to become Prussia (after some other, unspecified stages of his life). *The type of flag used to represent Gilbert is the one for '''The Kingdom Of Prussia, which lasted from 1701-1918. It was succeeded by The Free State Of Prussia, its final incarnation before it was dissolved de jure ''by the Allied Forces in 1947. *There is much fan speculation surrounding his potentially being East Germany as well, given that he calls his brother "West" and despises Ivan. A production note by Hidekaz Himaruya also lends evidence to the theory, stating that Gilbert was under Russian control after WWII and was stuck having to work jobs that made him no profit. *An old sketch by Himaruya depicted a much different representation of '''The Monastic State Of Teutonic Knights'. Instead of a younger Gilbert, the Teutonic Knight has long, dark hair and a beard. *In a production note, Himaruya stated that he also initially designed a Prussia that looked more like a long-haired Poland, and that his personality was to be a lot more mature and pitiful. *No birthday has been given for Gilbert in his profile, which has lead to some fan speculation that Himaruya did not give him one due to Prussia having been dissolved (and thus no longer existing as an actual nation). Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:European Characters